


Two Truths, One Lie

by abswritesfandoms



Series: Avengers Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abswritesfandoms/pseuds/abswritesfandoms
Summary: A game of two truths, one lie delves into Bucky's past actions.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Avengers Team, James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson
Series: Avengers Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648987
Kudos: 22





	Two Truths, One Lie

The Avengers: a group of extraordinary people, nigh on legends, and players of two truths and one lie.

It was the night of Tony’s funeral, and everyone had just needed to laugh and joke and remember him in a light that he would’ve appreciated – though that wasn’t to say he wouldn’t have appreciated the touching ceremony, of course.

Most of the attendees had gone to bed or gone home thanks to the magic of Stephen Strange, leaving just Steve, Clint, Sam, Nebula, Rocket, Maria and Bucky sitting around the firepit Tony had built by hand.

“A’right, I think we need to crack out one of Tony’s favourites,” Sam declared, sitting up a bit and undoing his tie completely, “Two truths, one lie, let’s go. Who wants to go first?”

“I will.”

Everyone turned to look at where the voice had come from, slightly away from the circle in the shadows. Bucky leaned forwards, giving a slight shrug, “May as well do something good, right?”

You could practically hear Rocket’s eyeroll at the people gathered who didn’t know what to say to that, “Get on with it then, Barnes, what’chou waitin’ for, huh? You want another pity party?”

“Someone has to address him with it,” Steve explained, electing to ignore the Raccoon’s mutter of ‘primitive fuckin’ Terrans’. Casting his focus to his long-time best friend, he raised a brow, “Alright Bucky, two truths and a lie.”

“My eyes are green, I think Sam Wilson is a dick, and I’m the one who assassinated President John F Kennedy,” the brunet said simply, glancing at each individual face to see if he could guess what they were thinking.

Surprisingly, Steve grinned slightly at him, giving a small laugh, “It’s gotta be harder than tha-.”

“His eyes are blue,” Sam pointed out, cutting the Captain off, “And I know for a fact he thinks I’m a dick, he reminds me pretty much every damn day.”

Stunned silence fell over the group, which Steve proceeded to break, “You did  _ what?! _ ”

Maria pressed her lips together, and then nodded slightly, “We’re gonna need something stronger than beer.”

The agent made no move to get something stronger though, probably because she’d been to enough gatherings like these to know better.

The fire crackled, and then a confused, robotic voice sounded out through the thick tension, “What is a ‘President John F Kennedy’?”

A snort left Clint, and he hid his mouth with his fist, though there was laughter clearly in his eyes. That set Maria off with a quiet laugh, which set Sam off, and then even Steve ended up laughing too, which was what ended up getting a small chuckle out of Bucky, too.

“Nah, I’m joking, I have no idea if I did it or not, I can’t really remember,” he told the group, shaking his head, “The lie is that I think Sam’s a dick.”

Surprise registered in Sam’s face, before he made a smooth recovery, “Oh, so I guess now I’m what? An asshole?”

“A friend,” Bucky corrected, words as genuine as the soft smile he gave.

Steve watched the two with a content look on his face, and he knew then that his mind was made up. He wouldn’t be leaving the two friendless and alone, because they would have each other.


End file.
